


Mine

by Akrepps



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Bashing, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Inheritance, Luna is awesome, M/M, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Salt, Serverus Snape is good, creature - Freeform, draco’s awkward, harry’s a drama queen, maybe more than one mate in the future, smut in future, voldimort’s good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrepps/pseuds/Akrepps
Summary: What happens when draco malfoy is the future vampire king and harry potter is his mate?Well let's just say shit hits the fan.--I mean who doesn't love a little character bashing?-Draco is a drama queen (what's new)-Harry is angsty and ready to let his inner Slytherin come out to play-Ron is a jealous boi secretly (not so secretly) hating on Harry-Hermione just wants to be better than anyone else- Ginny is a stalker trying to get Harry's attention- Neville got braces and a back bone over the summer- And Luna is a sweet muffin that has Harry's back no matter what (and is dating the twins cuz why not)





	1. Chapter 1

          *Draco* Another year at Hogwarts. When will it bloody end. These are the thought I had before getting off the train. I thought it would be just another normal year. I was wrong. Anyway you all must be thinking, what the bloody hell is he going on about? Well I'll tell you. I'm a vampire, and not just any vampire but the heir to the vampire kingdom. And to become king I must find my mate. No problem, right? Im able to finally look for my mate on my 16th birthday, it'll be a piece of cake, right? Wrong! Its been 3 weeks and I'm back at school after summer vocation. As I walk over to climb into a boat, when I hear one of the most annoying voices I've ever heard. "Draky wait up!" Pansy. God I hate her. I dated her last year so my father wouldn't have a fit about  not having ' the proper look'. It worked but i decided to just end it when she started to get clingy. "Drakey I haven't heard from you all summer! We have soooo much to catch up on." Im starting to get nauseated from her fake- well, everything. "I've been busy." Then all of the sudden I smelt the most incredible smell I've ever smelt. Chocolate and mint. My two favorite things in the world. Mate. I turned to find where the smell was coming from. And thats where I found my mate. Harry Potter. _______________________________________________________________________________ I know its short but I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco  
_______  
The next thing I know my instincts take over, and all I can think is; go to mate.  
I grab Harry by the waste and dragged him to me while shoving my face into his neck.   
God he smells good. I let out a content purr, ignoring everything around me. Harry squeaks and starts to squirm out of my grasp. I growl and pull him tighter against me.   
    "Malfoy I swear to god if this is some weird tactics to hex me, I'm going to kick you in the nuts."  All I do is shake my head and mumble incoherently. 

Suddenly the most god awful sound came from behind us, the only thing I could compare it to would be a shrieking banshee. 

       "What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" When I turn around I find granger, Weasel, and Weaslette glaring at me. The horrendous screech has come from Weaslette, go figure. Must have learned the talent from her mother. Growling out a reply I said, " I don't see how any of this is your business." Weasel sneered, " You've got your bloody death Eater arms around Harry, of course it's our business." I tense up at death Eater comment, Harry notices and replies. " Go find a seat I've got this handled,okey?" Granger seems to protest, " but-" "Go, I'll see you later." The trio reluctantly go, glaring at me the entire time. I start to relax when I see their gone and burrow my head back into Harry's shoulder. " uuummm, while this is amusing would you mind explaining why you're acting like a kola?" I chuckle at his question, and opened my mouth to answer when a dreamy voice interrupts me.   
" Well that's easy, you're his mate."


	3. Don’t make a Goblin your Enemy

POV Harry  
It had been a long summer, sighing think back to the last day of school be fore break, where I walked in on Ron and Hermione talking.   
-flashback-  
"Why do we have to be friends with that freak, he gets all the attention. What do we get? Nothing!" Ron whined while lying on the coach in the commons room. " Ron you know their's nothing we can do before Dumbledore kills him. We just have to wait until then, afterwards we'll get his money. We just have to make sure he doesn't set up a will with the goblins." Hermione replies in an annoyed tone. Ron just snorts, " Like that will happen, he doesn't even know that he's basically royalty. Just look at him in those janky rags for clothes." They both laughed and went on talking.   
    I silently cried wondering, why would they do this to me. I ran out of the room refusing to listen any longer, only to run into the twins and Luna. Luna looks at me as if she knows exactly what happened, " Oh Harry, the nargles told me what happened. Come here love." I didn't think twice before diving into her arms. We stood there for what felt like hours to the sounds of my sobs, before the twins asked what happened.   
" T-they said they hated me and that they couldn't wait till Dumbledore killed me." I quietly hiccuped in reply. The twins growled,   
" Who-"   
"Said that."  
I looked up at them and said,  
"Ron and Hermione."  
           After I told them, the twins were furious. George looked into the commons room to find it empty. " Here why don't you go up to the dorms and grab your stuff, afterwards we'll find a spot on the train and cast some notice-me-not's, okey?" I just nod as I go up stairs to grab my trunk. Once I was done I raced back to them. When we were all ready, we headed to the train.   
——————  
     When we found an empty cabin, the twin charmed it before sitting down. "Now" Fred said sitting to the left of Luna. " Go back into detail-" George continues,  
"About what those twits said."  
-end of flashback-  
I chuckle thinking back, the twins had exploded while Luna calmly explained my status. When I asked what my status meant they decided to take me to Gringotts for more explanation. While there we found out some shocking things.   
-flashback-  
When we walked up to the counter we were met with a goblin, " Potter house account manager please." Luna asked while taking my hand. " Your key." The goblin states while looking down in distaste. Looking up at him in confusion, I state. " I don't have a key professor Dumbledore thought I was too young to have it." The goblin looks down at me with a mixture of confusion and anger. " He should have never had your key! Your account manager should have told you that." I just stared at him with wide eyes, " My account manager never told me that. He just gave my key to whom ever I was with at the time." The goblin snarled and mumbled a quick, " follow me." Before rushing out of his station. I gave Luna and the twins a confused side glance before following.   
As we followed I knew one thing for sure, goblins were fast. I mean I was basically run to keep up!   
After a few turns we stopped in front of a door. The goblin turned to us and ordered us to stay where we were before going in. I turned to the twins and asked what was going on. "I think your account manager has been conspiring with the old coot." George answered as he stared at the door with concern. " Yeah, it's common knowledge that the only people allowed to have your key are your legal guardians, and that's only until your eleven. After that the account holder is the one who has to have the key. Or has to be there to take out of their account when with  a guardian. And if that's not possible the guardian has to have written consent with a magical signature from the holder." Fred continued while looking equally concerned.  
      After a while the door opened up and we were lead into a giant office. " please come in there is much we need to discuss." A new goblin interrupts before gesturing for us to sit down.   
"Wrathclaw has informed me of the misfortune that has happened. Though before we get started, I will need to cut your finger to know if the identity that you state you are is real. Now cut your finger and let three drops of blood land on this piece of parchment." I do as instructed and wait for the results. 

Name: Harry James Potter  
Parents: Lily Potter née Evans (Mother)(deceased)  
James Potter (Father) ( deceased)  
Sirius Orion Black (Father through blood adoption) (Alive)

Grandparents:   
Fleamont Potter ( parental Grandfather)(deceased)  
Euphemia Potter nee Black (parental Grandmother)(deceased)  
Rose Evans nee Gaunt (Maternal Grandmother)(deceased)  
John Evans (maternal Grandfather)(deceased)

Lord and heir of:  
Lord of most Noble and Ancient house of Potter (parental)  
Heir to most Noble and Ancient house of Black(blood adoption)  
Heir to most Ancient house of Gaunt (maternal)  
Lord of most Royal and Ancient house of Peverell (parental)  
Lord of most Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor (maternal)  
Heir of most Noble and Ancient house of Slytherin (maternal)

Vaults:  
Potter: 113,000,000 Gallons, 73 sickle, and 49 knuts   
Potter Trust: 10,000 Gallons (refills to 10,000 annually)  
Black: 1,487,004,920 Gallons, 62 sickle, and 3 knuts (restricted access)  
Black Trust: 100,000 Gallons   
Gaunt: 46,907,381 Gallons, 89 sickle, and 12 knuts (some restrictions)  
Peverell: 92,560,001,837 Gallons, 193 sickle, and 41 knuts  
Gryffindor: 20,047,344,900 Gallons, 97 sickle and 3 knuts  
Slytherin: 42,885,348,057 Gallons, 46 sickle and 92 knuts (some restrictions)

Creature inheritance:  
Fay (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Veela (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Draken ( blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Mate(s):  
Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 

Magical blocks and Potions:  
Core: (50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Parseltongue: (80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Parselmagic: ( 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Intelligence: (40% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Loyalty potion: keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley   
Hate potion: keyed to hate Severus Snape, Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, and Tom Riddle   
Love potion: keyed to Ginevra Weasley 

Magical contracts:  
One illegal marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley. (Void for false Guardian signature)  
———  
As I looked down and read the parchment, I started to shake. "Why would he do this?!?" I cried out. Luna rubs my back while asking, " Is there anyway for Harry to get the blocks and potions flushed from his system?" The goblin gave a nod. " Yes, because of all the blocks on him this is the safest place to remove them." Harry looks up at the goblin and made the most important decision of his life. "How fast can you get the blocks off and potions flushed." The goblin showed a awful snarl that could only be described as a goblin smirk, " Three hours at the very most."  
-end of flashback-


	4. One (or Dozen) Rings to Rule Them All

Harry POV  
As I think back to the ritual cleansing, I winced at how painful it was at the time. 

 

Flashback 

Once I was led into the cleansing chamber, I was ordered to change in a ritual robe. After changing I laid on the bed provided and waited for further instructions.   
"This will hurt because of all of the blocks on your magic. But once we are finished you will most likely look a little different because of your creature inheritance." The goblin healer to his left said. I nod nervously, " I understand." I closed my eyes and force myself to relax as I hear the healers start to chant. Out of nowhere the pain hits me tenfold, it's worse than the cruciatus curse. I start screaming , my skin sizzling with repressed magic; burning me. With every block, spell, and potion being lifted I can feel it slicing through me. When I know I'm moments away from blacking out, I feel everything lift. Distantly I can hear glass shattering and the ground rumbling, then blackness.  
-two hours later-  
I start to open my eyes, the blurriness that was once there is replaced with clarity. I start to sit up and look around when I hear a voice from behind me.   
"Glad you've come back to us, lord Potter." A deep baritone voice drones out. Startled I turned around to see king Ragnok standing beside my bed. "What happened?" My voice came out scratchy from lack of use. He chuckled, " You've caused quite the ruckus, during your cleansing." By his wolffish grin I could tell he didn't mind. " It seems you're more powerful than we realized. When your core was finally released of its blocks, your magic exploded in a sense. It caused an earthquake." I could only stare at him in shock. " You're kidding, right?" He laughs again before continuing, " I'm afraid not, but your magic isn't the only thing that changed. Your appearance changed significantly as well." He Summons a full length mirror in front of me.   
I stare at it in shock at what I see, my hair was falling softly down my back in slight curls. The color a deep black that shined blue in the light. My skin had become pale and flawless, except for a spatter of freckles across my nose, My lips plumper. My frame became more delicate and slightly feminine, but looked less malnourished and sickly. But the most striking thing would have to be my eyes; instead of the deep green of the irises, they seemed to glow against my pale complexion.   
"Wow..." I breathed out, utterly enchanted. "I agree, you seemed to take on a lot of your submissive traits. Though when you turn sixteen it will be even more pronounced." I turned to him with tears in my eyes, " Thank you. I don't know what would have happened without your help."  
" It is the goblin nations honor to help a royal house." I smile and gave him a slight bow. " Now let us return to your friends, they've been worried about you since the earthquake."  
———  
Once we made it back to the office the twins and Luna jumped from their seats. The twins were the first to speak,  
"Are-"   
"You-"  
"Alright?!"  
I chuckled and replied, " I'm fine, to be honest I've never felt better." Ragnok clears his voice to get out attention, "I think it's time for us to get down to business. While we were in the healing chamber, the head healer discovered some disturbing discrepancies." The serious look in his eyes made my stomach drop. " What did you find?" My wavered in fear of what they found.   
" It has come to our attention that you have over a decades worth of malnourishment and physical abuse could you tell me why?" While his eyes were stern, his voice was soothing. I took a shaky breath before telling them of my time with the Dursley's. Luna took my hand in support as I told them about the beatings, to the days without food, to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. When I finished recalling all The horrific things they did to me Luna was silently crying, the twins looked ready to murder, and Ragnok looked as if he would help the twins hide the body.   
" Lord Potter, what they did to you is disgusting and should have never happened. But you will not have to worry anymore. By the time you leave this office you will be an adult in the eyes of the ministry, and no one will be able to do anything about it." I sigh in relief as Ragnok assured me I will never have to go back to those monsters again. " To start I will have you put on each of your lordship and heirship rings. Once each ring has accepted you, you will then be a legal Lord to your houses and will be able to access your Wizengamont seats. Afterwards we will look into some of your properties and see which one will be suited for you to live, alright?" I shakily nod my head as he brought out all of the rings.   
     " Let's start off with your heir ship rings." He hands me the Black's ring, it had an onyx stone in the middle of it with writing on each side in Latin. Next he gave me the Gaunt ring, it was a little more intricate; the stone was a golden topaz with little ripples in the gold band that seemed to move. Lastly was the slytherin ring, the stone was an emerald with a snake inside of it.  
            Each time I placed a ring on my right middle finger I felt a surge of acceptance rush through my magic. Once I finished putting them on they molded together into one ring.   
      Ragnok smiled at the the ring. " Now that the rings have accepted you, let's move onto your Lordships." And so he placed the rings in front of me to put on. The first was the Potter ring; the stone was a citrine, the band decorated with armored knights. When I placed it on my finger I nearly choked on my tears, the feeling of warmth and love filled me so much I nearly broke right there. The next ring was the Gryffindor ring; the stone was a large red ruby, with a gold band decorated in lions. When I placed it on my finger it felt as if I was being soothed by a lion. The last was the Peverell ring; the stone was a large blue opal with a silver band filled with intricate swirls and words in a language I couldn't recognize. When I place it on my finger it began to glow. It's magic rushes into me with a power so strong I thought I was going to burst from pure bliss. When the glowing died down, the rings melted into one.   
" Now that is done, what property would you like to use?" The sound of Ragnok's voice broke me from my trance. " Uuumm, none that are inhabited or could be used randomly by a house member. And probably none of the Potter properties." I stuttered out trying to regain my composure. The goblin started to flip through some papers before landing on one he found acceptable. " How about the Peverell's main castle in Transylvania? They have some of the strongest wards in the world, so you won't have any unwanted guests." I smile and nod, " Alright then let use that one."  
After making some arrangements for me to portkey over there, we made our departure. 

-end of flashback-  
Thinking back to that day it had to have been one of the craziest days of my life. When I made it to the castle, I was greeted by over a docent house elves dressed in tailored suit with the Peverell crest on the Brest. Once I stated who I was, they went right to work setting up a place for me to stay. After settling in I decided to explore, and that's where I met one of my ancestors in a painting in the library. Gilbert Peverell, he taught me how to act as a Lord, as well as about politics and wizarding society. So during the next few months I delved into my studies and got a complete makeover. All in all it was one of the best summers of my life.   
  Then the approaching school year came and it was finally time for people to see the changes the summer brought me. It was game time, and no one was going to know what hit them.


	5. The Annoying Trio Gets Striked Down

As I walk up to King's cross I can feel eyes on me. I smirk when people start to whisper.  
"Who's that,"  
"Is he a new student,"  
"I wonder what house he'll be in,"  
"He looks like a pure blood, I wonder who family he's from,"  
I chuckle as I heard the last comment;  
Spotting Luna I stroll over to her. "Good morning Luna, how was your summer?" " Oh Harry, it was absolutely wonderful. The twins and I helped daddy hunt for crumble-horned snorkacks." I chuckle lightly at Luna, she started to bounce with barely suppressed excitement. I was about to reply when I heard three of the most annoying voices in the world.  
"Harry! Harry! Over here Harry!" I sigh as I feel the ghost of a migraine start to form. I turn around to find dumb, dumber, and dumbfuck running in my direction. "There you are! Where have you been, I haven't gotten even one letter from you this summer!" Hermione's haughty know-it-all voice demanded. I look at her with a barely repressed snarl, " I've been busy this summer." Next to her Ron snorts, " What could you have been doing with the Dursely's constantly breathing down your back. Also weren't you supposed to go school shopping with us last week?" I started to grit my teeth, how the hell did I let them walk over me for so long? I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. “I’ve actually haven't been with the Dursely's for the summer, I received a letter from Gringotts regarding some disruptances in my account, so I had to focus on that for a good part of the summer." The trio had a look of pure terror on their faces. Ginny nervously laughed, " Why would you do that, you could have just went to Dumbledore and have him figure it out." Hiding the need to snort at her comment, I continue on, " Sorry no, the letter gave specific instructions that only the sole heir of the Potter house could go and do it. Since Dumbledore neither the sole heir or me, he wouldn't be able to go and figure it out." I can feel Luna next to me trying her best to hide her laughter, suppressing my own chuckles I hide my mouth with my hand, disguising it with a cough. Hermione looked as if she was about to explode. " Why didn't you have us go with you, you could have been captured by Death Eaters and killed! I thought you knew better that that. Besides you shouldn't have left the Dursely's, you're unprotected without them." This time I let the look of disgust go, stepping forward I started to rant. “First of all you aren't my mother, so you can stop nagging me. Secondly I wasn't alone, I went with someone else. And the place I was living at had ward as strong as Hogwarts, if not stronger! And lastly, just because I didn't send you a letter doesn't give you the excuse of not sending me a letter!" I turn around grab Luna's hand and storm off to the train.  
—  
   Once I found an empty compartment, I made sure to add a few locking charms onto the door. Once seated I (only slightly dramatically ) flopped down onto the seat. Closing my eyes, I threw my arm over them and breath out a long pained sigh. Hearing Luna giggle, cracking my eyes open I see Luna basically dying on the floor laughing.  
" I don't know why you're laughing, it wasn't that funny. Besides it went better than I thought it would." Glaring at Luna, I waited for her to calm down enough to reply. "It's just, the look on their faces- the panic, and the realization that you're not their bitch anymore." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. " Oh well. It's going to be a long ride, I'm going to get some sleep." I give out a long sigh before falling into darkness.  
——  
Feeling myself being shaken awake, I opened my eyes. "Harry, it's time to get dressed we're about five minutes away." I stood up and stretched my sore muscles before heading to the bathroom to change.  
After finishing, it was time to leave. I meet up with Luna to grab my things and try and sneak out, without the miserable three finding us.  
"Harry!"  
Shit spoke too soon. I looked at Luna, whispered run before taking off. I can hear Luna laugh as I raced down the pathway up to the carriages. I can hear the three gremlins chasing after me. Dear Merlin, you would think they'd give up by now!  
I was almost to the carriages, when I smacked face first into a wall. A very muscular wall. I looked up to see who I hit and came face to face with Draco mother fucking Malfoy.  
He looked me in the eye grabbed my waste, growled 'mine', and promptly shoved his face into my neck.

Yelping I try and escape, only to be dragged closer to him.  
"Malfoy I swear to god, if this is some weird tactics to hex me, I'm going to kick you in the nuts."  I feel him shake his head into the side of my neck, causing me relax and let out a sigh of relief.  
Though that relief only lasted about 20 seconds, before the terrible three decided to show up. "What the hell are you doing to Harry!" I let out a frustrates groan when I hear Ginny's overly screechy voice. Growling out a reply Malfoy said, " I don't see how any of this is your business." Ron sneered, " You've got your bloody death Eater arms around Harry, of course it's our business." I feel Malfoy tense up at death Eater comment so yo break the tension I said, "Go find a seat I've got this handled,okey?" Granger seems to protest, " but-" "Go, I'll see you later."  The trio reluctantly go, glaring at Malfoy the entire time. I feel him start to relax when the trio left, only to burrow his head back into My shoulder. " uuummm, while this is amusing would you mind explaining why you're acting like a kola?" He chuckles at my question, and opened his mouth to answer when Luna's dreamy voice interrupts him.  
"Well that's easy, he's your mate."  
——  
Authors notes:  
Sorry about the long wait. I had a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Oh How Sweet Revenge Can Be

Draco's POV:  
      Whipping my head around I see Luna Lovegood giggling at us.   
Narrowing my eyes I sneer, "Lovegood, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up." I hear Harry tut at me. "There's no need to be rude, Luna is like a sister to me and, well,  
I know what mates are, Draco."   
          Looking down my wide eyes met with serous ones. Letting out an apologetic purr, I tucked my head into his shoulder. Breathing in his sweet smell. Chuckling, he played with my hair before explaining how he knew.  
"It all started the day before summer break, I walked in on Hermione and Ron conspiring about when they and the order would kill me." Snarling, I pulled him tighter to me.   
How dare they threaten to kill my mate!  
Shushing me he continued, " Before they noticed I ran out of the room, only to come face to face with Luna and the twins. Luna being Luna, knew exactly what was going on. She and the boys swore to protect me and ended up sneaking me onto the train without anyone noticed. When we arrived at the station, we ended up going straight to Gringotts to do a inheritance test. That was when we found out about the true betrayal of Dumbledore and my so called friends.  Apparently Dumbledore has put so many magical blocks and spells on me, I should have been dead. In the process we found out about my creature inheritance and decided to do a complete cleansing.”

I winced when I heard he said a complete cleansing, very few ever have to go through one, and usually it ends up being extremely painful. And with all the blocks he had, it must of hurt worse than anything in the world.   
"When I was finished, I decided to pick one of the unused manors I own and live there. I didn't even know I had Lordships. But because Dumblebubbles forgot one little flaw in his plan from 4th year~"  
Seeing Harry's vicious grin it clicked in my head.   
"You were emancipated from the tournament, giving you the right to claim your Lordships and become an adult." Grinning he patted my cheek, "Right you are my lovely mate. I ended up picking the Peverell's castle, since it seemed to be the least detected home and the most protected. There I ended up meeting a few interesting painted ancestors of mine. They ended up teaching me about Wizarding politics and etiquette and everything I need to know as a Lord."   
Sighing he looked up at me, resting his chin on my chest. "Which finally leads us to now, with you attached to me." 

" I think the best option for your protection would be using the Hogwarts Lordship clause." Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Harry asked, "Lordship clause, what's that?"  
"What it means is that, you'll be given your own room without anyone knowing your password so you can conduct Lordship business without people trying to sway, steal, or fake any political documents. Since you are now a Lord, you will have to do a lot of paperwork, as well as study law and current events."   
"Alright then, how do I get this room?" Shrugging I pat his head, "Usually you just have to go to your head of house, but I suggest going into the professors lounge after dinner and ask McGonagall."   
Giving me a sly smirk, Harry wraps his arms around my neck, "Ever the clever Slytherin, why don't you come with me and we state our mate status as well. There must be a rule where mates are given special privileges." Grinning right back I agreed. " Why of course, most pure bloods have some sort of creature blood in them so it has to be enforced. And if they try and fight it, they'll have to face wrath of every vampire in the world for defying their king." 

——

Harry's POV  
      After filing onto a carriage Draco and I made a plan. "When we arrive I will speak with Severus and tell him what's going on. I'll have him announce to the other professors their are a few students enacting the mate and Lordship clause. We will then meet the Professors in the lounge, where Dumbledore will be force to accept the rule." Nodding my head in agreement Luna pointed out the problems that may arise. "But if Dumbly finds out about you two, there's a chance he will use it against you somehow. I have a feeling he's going to try and make you 'train' for Voldemort's return." Worrying my lip between my teeth I squeeze Draco's hand. 

       Giving a confused look Draco looked down at me, " Voldemort's return?" Sighing I looked at him, " That's right, you haven't been brought up to speed." Explaining all the events that have happened the last six years about the Dark Lords return supposed coming, Draco seemed to become more and more confused. When I told him what Voldemort's real name was he interrupted me. 

      "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that Tom Riddle is Voldemort? That's impossible, Tom Riddle is a creature activist. He's a huge politician that strives for witches and wizards with creature blood." Luna seemed to be thinking, "Now that you mentioned it, the name does sound familiar. I think Daddy's interviewed him a few times about the new werewolf laws."   
Staring at them in shock, I did what any normal person would do. 

By promptly fainting. 

——  
Draco's POV  
Panicking I started shaking Harry, "Harry! Harry, wake up. Come on, wake up!" Luna seemed to hum before soothing my worries, (well kinda). "It's alright Draco, Harry has a habit of doing this. He'll wake up in a few minutes." Pulling Harry into my lap, my mind started to race. Lord Riddle isn't Voldemort, so why is Harry being told that he is?   
Who has been trying to murder my mate?   
What is Dumbledore trying to do?  
Cradling Harry's head, I see him start to wake up.   
"W-What happened?" Groaning, Harry starts to sit up. "Well welcome back sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Luna teases.  
Rolling his eyes he just stuck out his tongue, before frowning. "I don't understand, if Riddle isn't Voldemort, who is?"   
"I have no idea Harry, no idea."  
——  
Harry's POV  
When we finally made it to the castle and went straight to Severus. "Mr. Potter, what an honor. To come up to me before classes start, come to say you haven't gotten your summer homework finished?" He sneered at me as if I was dragon dung stuck to his foot. Before I can reply Draco steps in front of me. "Uncle, there is something we need to speak with you about." Taking note of Draco's protective stance and serious tone he turned, "Follow me."   
Looking to Draco, he gives me an encouraging smile. Walking down the hall towards the dungeons, we stop in front of a door. After muttering a password Severus led us in.   
Inside the room was elegant and simple, filled with varied shades of blue, grey, and white. In a corner was a tall bookshelf seemingly overflowing with books. Next to it was a dark grey loveseat and coffee table. Looking across the room, lay a deep cherry red door.   
Closing the door Severus turned to us and glared before going over to the grey love seat. "Explain." He demanded before crossing his legs. Taking a deep breath Draco goes on to retell the long story. By the time he's done, Severus was studying me.   
"I always knew that bastard was up to no good. But the question is, who the hell is Voldemort then?" Blinking my mouth drops open, "We essentially just told you Dumblesocks has repressed almost all of my magic and is responsible for my parents death, and all you can say is that you knew he was up to something and wondering who the real Voldeshorts is?!?" Starting to hyperventilate, I feel Draco's hand against mine and start to relax. Taking a deep breath I continue on, "We don't have much time before we have to enter the great hall, will you tell the professors to meet in the lounge for a meeting about the Lordship clause?" Eyes softening, he nods in agreement. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you can take on anything, besides you're a Potter." Snorting out the last part.   
Sighing I closed my eyes, the familiar sting of tears coming to my eyes, "Thank you, Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me."   
"Oh, I know Potter, he did the same Thing to me.  But this time I won't let him get away with it. Sealing off that much magic and refusing your birth right to an inheritance, despicable. Now leave, I have a few teachers to speak to."  
——  
When we made it to the great hall, everyone was seated and talking. Finding a seat as far away from the terrible three as possible, I sat next to Neville.   
" Hello Neville, how was your summer?" Blinking in surprise, he scratched his head. "It was alright, I tended to our green houses and helped Gran out with a few things, what about you?"   
Smiling I was about reply when a screechy voice assaults my ears. "Harry where have you been?! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Granger's haute voice stabbing into my ears. Groaning I Turned to her and narrowed my eyes, " I don't see how that has anything to do with you. I had to speak to a Professor about something before coming here." Ron huffed, "Come sit with us, Neville will just talk your ear off about boring plants."   
Seeing Neville flinch at the boring part, I curled my lip. "As far as I'm concerned I didn't ask for your opinion, and from what I can tell his company is better than anything you can give me." Turning around I promptly ignored them.  
I then realized people were staring.   
And not just a few.   
More like the entire hall.   
Well fuck, there goes blending in. 

Looking back at Neville, his mouth is hanging open in shock. "Anyway, was there any cool plants you took care of?"  
——  
Draco's POV  
After finding my seat, I was assaulted by numerous questions.   
"Where were you?"  
"Did one of those stupid Gryffindorks cause you trouble?"  
"I saw you and Pothead go with Snape somewhere, what happened!"   
Groaning I slammed my head into the table.   
Ow  
"It's none of your business, just let it be." Turning my head I see Blaise glaring at everyone at the table. Promptly shutting everyone up.   
Sitting back up, I sighed and gave Blaise a smile.   
"As Blaise said, it is none of your concern. Do not ask me such questions, especially out in the open. If I didn't know better I'd believe you were Gryffindor." Visibly shrinking at the jab, everyone turned back to there own conversations.  
Suddenly loud shouting could be heard through the hall. Looking up I see the clingy trio and Harry arguing. Growling at how close they were getting to Harry, I had to physically stop myself from tearing them apart.   
Mine! Get away from my mate!  
Before too much damage could be done, Dumblegoat begins the annual speech.   
Keeping my eyes on Harry, I start to count down the minutes before I can hold him again.   
——  
Severus POV  
Taking my seat at the head table, I turned to my coworkers. “If I can have your attention there is something I need to request from all of you before we start the feast.” Catching their attention, they turned to me. “Is there something wrong Severus?” Filius’ worried tone filled the table.   
“Well there has been a few students that have asked to enact the Lordship clause. They wish to speak to all of us so their choices aren’t manipulated in anyway.” Briefly sliding my eyes over to reason for all this chaos, I see Dumbledore frowning. “ My boy, I doubt there would be any trouble with just requesting just for me and their head of house.”   
“That is true, but they have specifically asked for all of us for unbiased judgement. From what they’ve told me, there have been a few people who have tried.” Before he could retort Minerva cuts him off, “Oh for Merlin’s sakes Albus, I see why you are so against it. We’ve had student before that have requested the same thing.” Smirking at her obvious irritation, I chuckled lightly under my breath. Promptly scaring one of the new professors hired.   
Oh this was going to be fun.   
——  
After the feast I discreetly grabbed the boys before taking them to the lounge. Turning around I gave them a hard glare.  
“Do not act like brainless Dunderheads. I have a feeling the old goat will try to reject the request. And for Merlin’s sake TRY and act like you hate each other.” Staring pointedly down at their intertwined hands. Which they quickly separated.   
Turning back around I gave the password and led the two in.   
——  
Harry’s POV   
Walking into the lounge, I see various professors sitting and talking. Clearing his throat Severus brought the attention to us.   
Oh boy this was going to be fun.   
Aghast McGonagall stood up, “Why is Mr. Potter with you Severus?”   
“Well because he asked me. Over the summer he found out that he was a Lord many times over, and just recently found out about the clause.”   
Trying to smooth things over Dumbledore said , “You must be mistaken Severus, both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are too young to be Lords.” Raising his eyebrow, Severus gave a knowing smirk. “Well Albus, that’s where you would be wrong. Mr. Malfoy here, just recently came into his inheritance, becoming a Lord in his own right. As for Mr. Potter, he was emancipated at fourteen. Giving him full control of all of his Lordships.”   
Next to speak up was Professor Filtwick, “You’re right, he did become eligible after that. But then why hasn’t he claimed them until now?” A look of curiosity filled the room. Finally I stepped up to explain some of it, “Well Professor, I had no idea that Lordships even existed until this summer. When I found out I researched as much as I could about Wizarding politics and other things that I’ve missed out on for the last sixteen years of my life.”   
After saying this every head in the room whipped around to Dumbledore. Who in turn was trying to find an excuse. The room promptly exploded with demands.   
“What does he mean by uneducated?!”  
“You told us that he knew of his position!?”  
“Why is he just finding out?!”  
“Did you know about this?”  
“As his magical guardian it is you duty to inform him of this!”  
Raising his hand up to silence everyone, the old coot had the audacity to make an excuse!  
“There is no need to yell, there must be a reasonable explanation for this. Now Harry my boy, there must be some sort of mistake. Surely you knew about all this.” Seeing the hidden fury in his eye, I smirked. “Why headmaster, I don’t understand why you’re lying. I mean, you were the one to send me to live with Muggles. Besides you knew I didn’t know anything about magic until I was eleven.”  
The room exploded. 

Oh, how sweet revenge could be.   
————  
Sorry for the late update, but here’s the next chapter.   
Hope you enjoy!


	8. Stupidore Lost His Cool

Harry's POV   
When the yelling finally subsided, Professor Snape began to speak again.   
"As I was saying, since both mister potter and mister Malfoy have come into their Lordships, I think it would be best to vote and see if they are able to use the clause or not. All those in favor, raise your wands." Every single wand was raised, except for Dumbledore's. "All those opposed," One lone wand. Holding back my grin, I kept my face neutral. 

Dumbledore turned and glared at everyone, " They still won't be able to use the clause since I didn't agree to it." Smirking he crossed his arms in triumph, only to be halted by Professor McGonagall. "Actually that is false, according to the founders ruling, if the current headmaster denies but the deputy agrees as well as at least five professors, then an overruling is made. And as you can see Albus, there are more than five professors that agree."

Pursing his lip Dumbledore went to make another excuse, only to be interrupted by Snape,  
"The decision is final Headmaster. I will take the boys to there corridors."  
Before Dumbledore could speak, Snape swept us away.  
———  
Snape led us to a floor up in a tower that was blocked off from the rest of the students in the castle. Stopping in-front of a painting with four sleeping figures, he turned to us.   
     "This is the one of the more elite Lordship rooms in the castle, that just coincidently doubles as a nest area for mates. Now the password to this room is gingersnap, but can be replaced by the both of you. The only stipulation is that one head of house needs to know said password incase of emergency. Now I must be off, try not to do anything stupid." Giving me a pointed look. I just put my hands up and grin.  
Turning to Draco I find him staring at me.   
"I know that we're mates, but I want to get to know you before we go any further. I know you're not the snot nosed spoiled brat that you portray to the public." I crossed my arms, giving him a pointed look. He sighed and led me over to a dark brown leather couch. Sitting down he turns to me,  
"What do you want to know?"  
Looking into his eyes I can see fatigue slowly seeping into his icy eyes.   
"Can you explain a little more about you position as the king of vampires?"  
"Well, the Malfoy's come from a long line of living vampires. Which in the vampire realm makes us Royalty. The reason being is that living vampires are extremely rare and extremely powerful, but being a living vampire from a magical family basically makes me Dracula." Laughing he gives me a crooked smile, "Imagine me, of all people basically being Dracula."   
Grinning back at him, I act as if I was contemplating it.   
"Hmmm, I don't know. You already have the hair for it, all you need know is just to master Snape's brooding entrances." I laughed as he shoved my shoulder.  
"All joking aside, if you're family is Royalty wouldn't your father be the king?"   
"No, because he wasn't deemed powerful enough by the last ruler. Basically what happens is that whenever a king is born, the present king will know. The crown isn't passed down from father to son. If that happened there wouldn't always be a powerful king to defend the vampires. Basically what happens is, whenever a future king is born the king can feel it. They can find the next king through a link of olde magic.   
So while my family is considered Royalty because of our bloodline, we don't have the right to the crown unless a child is chosen." After a few moments I start to study him, really see him for the first time. At some point he curled up on the couch, feet shoved into the soft leather, as he laid his head in his hand. The white blonde locks seemingly glow against the light of the fire. I don't know how it happened, but at some point he lost his overly polished pratty child look and became a man.  The once slicked back hair, turned into soft waves. But the biggest change had to be his demeanor, gone was the pompous childish attitude. In front of me was a man who held a heavy burden, and I was his mate.


End file.
